Rama Goose
by Ramica
Summary: Rama decides she has to liven up the old boring Mother Goose nursery rhymes to amuse one of her younger cousins. Mother Goose might never be the same again now that Rama has twisted things around. A Rama short in the Rama series.


                                         Rama Goose

Rating- G

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians. I also deny ownership of the nursery rhymes used here in. Though I did twist them for Rama's use.

Raph paused as he gave instructions to the sixteen year old Rama. " I gave Kaida some medicine so she ought to be ready for bed soon, with that cold she is plenty miserable and could use the extra sleep."

" Besides that once she is down for the night I only have to check on her a few times till you get back. Don't worry I got it covered just go and enjoy the movie." Rama assured her uncle.

" Yeah right I think I'd be better off letting you go to the kiddie movie and staying here with Kaida myself" Raph grumped.

 " Sorry your wife wants family time" Rama laughed, " besides Aunt Sara can't exactly control Mineko and Ashlynn both. It's a short movie you'll survive."

" I'm not so sure" Raph stated.

It was late October, only a few short weeks to Halloween and Aunt Sara felt that it was the perfect opportunity to take the children to a movie because even if Mineko or Ashlynn ended up reveling to much, most people would shrug it off and put it down to a child who had fallen in love with their costume for the year. This would be a special treat for their three girls.

However a few days before the youngest came down with an early cold causing her to be far more irritable then she was normally. So the two had opted to let Kaida stay home with the family.

Kaida cried and chased after her mom, dad and two older sisters as they said their good bys and ducked out the door into the sewers. Kaida howled in misery snorting and sniffling she kicked and pounded at the door in fury trying to get it to open to follow them. She normally liked Cousin Rama, but she wasn't in the mood for it today.

" Come on Kaida enough of that now. Why don't we go play for a bit?" Rama coaxed trying to get hold of a flailing arm.

The small turtle child stomped her foot hard and glared darkly at Rama " NO!" she declared firmly as her howls slightly diminished but her sullen pout said that it could start up again at any given moment.

No happened to be one of Kaida's favourite words. She was a typical mutant turtle/human hybrid looking mostly like her dad in appearance, though her mom's contributions was seen in the short red hair that framed her chubby turtle face, and five toes on each foot.

" Okay Kaida if you don't want to play what would you like to do?" Rama inquired she knew full well that Kaida would not enjoy being tickled into playing. Kaida could not be drawn out of a sullen mood by such tactics. If Rama tried to tickle her in hopes of getting her to respond the three year old would only become more enraged.

" Mommy, daddy" Kaida sniffed a bit her face scrunching up and taking deep breaths as a prelude of the next outburst.

Rama rolled her eyes she had to get Kaida's mind on something else. " They'll be back. Um want me to read to you?" She suggested knowing how Kaida loved stories.

Kaida's face seemed to brighten a bit.

" Ama ead?" Kaida asked glancing at her cousin quickly.

" Sure, I'll read to you once you are ready for bed come on." Rama offered her hand and the child took it.

Rama smiled as she made sure the little child brushed her teeth and used the washroom before giving her a piggyback ride to her bedroom.

" Okay you go pick out a book and I will read to you." She said as she swung Kaida onto her bed and tickled her.

Kaida giggled before going over to the bookcase and pulling out an old worn battered book that Ramiela recognized.

She groaned inwardly, she hated mother goose's nursery rhymes. Yet it seemed all of her cousins when they hit that three to four old stage just loved, absolutely couldn't get enough, of the silly rhymes. This book had been passed from one child to another and looked well read and worn.

' _I'll be glad when that is no longer a part of our library'_ Rama thought to herself '_course with my luck and the way children love it we'll end up with a new copy.'_

" Ama ead goose" Kaida cheered happily handing her the book before crawling willingly into bed.

Rama sighed, Kaida being under the age of four was permitted to call her Rama but Kaida had problems saying R so her name had been shortened even further to a simple Ama.

" Kaida why don't we read something else tonight?" Rama hinted hopefully.

The dark look that came to Kaida's face was all the answer Rama needed; the book was not negotiable to her. She wanted Mother goose and if Rama did not read it then the little dragon was going be roaring her displeasure.

Ramiela very much wanted to keep Kaida calmed down because she knew the more riled up Kaida became the less sleeping she would be doing and she really could use the extra sleep.

" Okay goose it is Kaida" she relented then she got a brainstorm " I know what I will do. I'll give you a special treat just for you."

Kaida's eyes shone a bit under the dopey glazed look " Ama teat Kai?"

" Yeah your big sisters are having a treat and I will give you one too. I'm going give you the Rama version of Mother Goose." Rama vowed, " If you don't like what I do well I can just read them the way they are sposed to be read."

Ramiela knew full well if Kaida didn't like it she would have no choice in the matter the child would not put up with it and while normally none of them gave into her temper tantrums, when it got near bedtime the family did their best to avert these problems before they arrived.

" Ama Goose."

" Yeah the Rama goose nursery rhyme's special for Kaida." Rama agreed knowing by saying that it might just appeal to the youngster.

After all Rama was rather tired of the old nursery rhymes and it might be worthwhile livening them up a little.

Kaida sniffed and took the back of her hand to wipe away some of the stuff coming from out of both nostrils.

" Ewww! Kaida here let me get a Kleenex for you."

" NO!" Kaida hollered kicking her feet and thumping tiny balled fist on the bed as Rama grabbed a tissue and deftly took care of the offending discharge in spite of the child's continued screams and defiance.

When Kaida continued to scream and carry on Rama glowered at her.

" That is **enough** you be quiet now or you won't get any Rama goose." Rama warned firmly.

Kaida knew the threat and she also was aware that cousin Rama like dad and mom would stick by what she said. " I good Ama." She pleaded stopping her fit in an instant.

" All right that s much better" Rama agreed giving Kaida a smile, and ensuring the child was under her blankets before opening the book.

Rama never read Mother Goose straight through, she would open to a page read both pages then flip past a few pages forward or backward opening to a new page to read. This time the book fell open at Mary's little Lamb and Little Miss Muffet. Showing bright colourful pictures of each over top of the well known rhymes.

" Mary had a little lamb,

A little bread, a little jam

Oh how much Mary ate

Now Mary has a belly ache."

Kaida gave Rama a blank confused look she knew Mary's lamb did not go like that but she wasn't protesting the way Rama had done it, at least not yet.

So Ramiela went on to Miss Muffet determined to make it special for Kaida.

" Little Miss Muffet

Sat on her tuffet

Eating her curds and whey

Along came a spider

Dropped dead beside her

Miss Muffet used Raid insect spray."

Kaida began to giggle a bit as it dawned on the child that her older cousin was being funny. Kaida liked Rama when she was funny, not only that Kaida didn't like the few spiders she had seen that had made their way into their home. Kaida only liked dead spiders. So Miss Muffet and her bad spider had never been a favourite but her cousin had killed the spider and that was pretty funny!

" Gain, more pleasssse" Kaida begged hissing on the s.

" Oh ho so you like Rama goose rhymes do you?"

Kaida nodded eagerly as she yawned and laid down on the pillows.

" All righty then, lets try this one." Rama opened the book to Little Bo Peep, this one might be a little harder but she was still game.

" Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep and can't tell where to find them." Rama sighed and shook her head "Pathetic that is what it is. Mother Goose is silly because if you lost something you don't know where to find it. That is what lost means" Rama explained while making funny faces " If you knew where to find it, it wouldn't be lost now would it?"

With that Rama turned back to the rhyme in question.

" Leave them alone." Rama snorted, " Well of course she has to leave them alone. They are lost and if she can't find them she won't be able to bug them so she pretty much has to leave them alone."

Kaida laughed probably more at the faces then Rama's words. She giggled " Loss find." She chanted a bit.

" And they will come home wagging their tails behind them." Rama guffawed " How ridiculous is that? I mean of course sheep will wag their tails behind them unless they can walk home backwards so their tails are in front of them."

She glanced down at her cousin about one more ought to see her pretty much off to slumber from the sleepy eyed look she could see that Kaida was fighting sleep though jerking her eyes open each time they closed.

" Okay one more Kaida how bout Humpty Dumpty I know you like him." Rama offered quickly turning to the page with the egg falling off the wall.

" Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall

Humpty dumpty had a great fall

And this was to be expected

For eggs shouldn't play where they might be ejected.

All the king's horses and all the king's men couldn't put him together again.

The horses were all for naught

For all they could do was trot

As for the men they had things to do

For the taxes were long overdue

So Humpty's demise was clear

Scrambled eggs for all from far and near

A warning to us all

To stay off that blasted wall."

With that Rama closed the book and took another peek at her cousin Kaida eyes were only half open she gave a big yawn and popped her thumb into her mouth to suck on it.

Rama slowly got up and slipped out of the room as silently as she could.

Rama chuckled a bit at her own versions of Mother Goose; well for the first time in a long time she had actually enjoyed reading them. __

_' Course there is bound to be trouble if Kaida wants more Rama Goose Rhymes and there is none for her. I better write some of them down just in case.'  _She thought reflectively she shrugged, _' who knows maybe one day Rama Goose will be as popular as Mother Goose is now.'_

The End


End file.
